Episode 12 To Have and Have Not/Image Gallery
Yut-Lung writes.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing I don't tell you because I don't want to drag you into the same hell.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung you hate him because you're like him.jpg Sing tells Yut-lung why won't you tell me why Ash killed Shorter.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung woah chill.jpg Eiji tells Ash sorry, it can wait.jpg Eiji tells Ash huh. Oh, yeah.jpg Eiji tells Ash yummy.png Ash tells Eiji this stinks, too.jpg Eiji tells Ash then mix till it's all sticky.jpg Eiji tells Ash that healthy Japanese food is good for guys like you who only eat meat.jpg Yut-Lung tells Lee Hua Lung welcome, big brother Hua-Lung.jpg Yut-Lung tells himself Ash. I won't ever look back again, the same way you never do.jpg Yut-Lung looks back at Sing.jpg Ash follows Eiji's instructions.jpg Ash tells Eiji I'm going to throw up.png Ash tells Eiji you'd have to go back 15 years if you want to beat me up.jpg Ash asks Eiji you're still up.jpg Ash tells Eiji I'm in the middle of my growth spurt.jpg Eiji tells Ash not the Ash that Skip, Shorter, and I know.jpg Eiji pours the ingredients over the rice.jpg Ash hears Eiji talk about him.jpg Ash tells Eiji a talent. For what, killing.jpg Ash asks Eiji what are you trying to say.jpg Ash tells Eiji hey, don't you have a girlfriend.jpg Ash tells Eiji I've never wanted this gift, not once in my entire life.jpg Ash tells Eiji no, that's not it.jpg Ash tells Eiji yeah.jpg Eiji tells Ash really. How far did you get with her.jpg Eiji tells Ash am I so untrustworthy.jpg Eiji tells Ash well yeah, but....jpg Eiji tells Ash thought so.jpg Eiji tells Ash don't make fun of me.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung I'll settle it myself.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung I can't handle 2 poison snakes at once. I'm out of here.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung but you make it sound real.jpg Sing looks back at Yut-Lung.png Eiji tells Ash about being healthy.jpg Eiji looks behind him.jpg Eiji tells Ash come on, it's Halloween.jpg A moth flys by the light.jpg Alex tells Ash and the others the Lower East Slide is all broken up.jpg Alex tells Ash and what if he's already tagged up with Arthur.jpg Alex tells Bones and Kong yep, Bloody Cain, the black king of Harlem.jpg Arthur listens to Cain.jpg Arthur swears and throws his cup in the air.jpg Arthur tells himself he's got that gullible boy with him. How come he keeps on getting away.jpg Arthur tells his men I'm not going to let that happen.jpg Arthur tells someone on the phone what. They got Wookie.png Arthur tells his men shut up, what now.png Ash and Eiji look at the city.jpg Ash begins to take his shades off.jpg Ash glares at the picture Eiji took.jpg Ash leans up against a wall.jpg Ash looks at Eiji as he opens the door.jpg Ash looks at Golzine in the airport.jpg Ash looks at his hand that's covered in imaginary blood.jpg Ash looks at the pictures Eiji took.jpg Ash reads one of the books quietly.jpg Ash pulls his shades down.jpg Ash shoots Waxie.jpg Ash takes a bite out of the horse mackeral.jpg Ash tells Alex and the others how's Black Sabbath.jpg Ash tells Alex and the others it's the only way to find out what's on his mind.jpg Ash tells Alex and the others these are the next targets. Make then leave Manhattan.jpg Ash tells Alex kill them. Don't ask me again.jpg Ash tells Alex turn the TV off. It's irritating me.jpg Ash tells Cain I don't want you messing in the downtown area.jpg Ash tells Cain I knew this day would come eventually ever since we first met.jpg Ash tells Cain I'm going to settle things with Arthur.jpg Ash tells Cain sure. Thanks for your time.jpg Ash tells Cain tell him I accept.jpg Ash tells Cain then you've got it coming.jpg Ash tells Cain yeah, I agree.jpg Ash tells Cain you'd rather die than be controlled by someone.jpg Ash tells Eiji do Japanese people only eat stinky food.png Ash tells Eiji eat up. An American natto dog.jpg Ash tells Eiji I couldn't save her.png Ash tells Eiji I know.jpg Ash tells Eiji it's not about reasoning. Power is everything.jpg Ash tells Eiji it's not like that.jpg Ash tells Eiji it's rotten. It smells.jpg Ash tells Eiji Japanese are quick to apologize, huh. Ibe apologized, too.jpg Ash tells Eiji nowhere. She died.png Ash tells Eiji sometimes, when I feel like seeing what the place I live in looks like.jpg Ash tells Eiji then do you understand how I feel.jpg Ash tells Eiji what's this.jpg Ash tells Eiji what's wrong, big brother.jpg Ash tells Eiji who do you think I am.jpg Ash tells Eiji yeah, I grew 2 inches since last year but haven't gained a pound.jpg Ash tells Eiji you're still up.jpg Ash tells Golzine bon voyage.jpg Ash tells Golzine but I guess I was wrong.jpg Ash tells Golzine hi.jpg Ash tells Golzine I used to think I could be free if I could get rid of you.jpg Ash tells Golzine taxidermist.jpg Ash tells Golzine you could say it was thanks to your investment.jpg Ash tells Golzine you seem to be in a hurry. I wonder when you'll be able to come back.jpg Ash tells himself I am becoming a murderer....jpg Ash tells himself who am I.jpg Ash tells Max a military coup d'etat.jpg Ash tells Max and it's possible if the US is behind them.png Ash tells Max and take a load of this, Dad.jpg Ash tells Max but they don't want to send in troops.jpg Ash tells Max but with that horrific Banana Fish, it'd be like taking candy from a baby.jpg Ash tells Max I know that.jpg Ash tells Max if you ask me, the White House is full of crap.jpg Ash tells Max Kafghanistan harvests 90% of all heroin distributed in the world.jpg Ash tells Max like always. Why.jpg Ash tells Max shut up, it's none of your business.jpg Ash tells Max somebody's gotta let the world know that this is the reality we live in.jpg Ash tells Max the government leaders would never invest in such a precarious project.jpg Ash tells Max the new government then asks the US for military support.jpg Ash tells Max what they do to boys as young as their sons and grandsons.jpg Ash tells Shunichi because he'll hate me by then.jpg Ash tells Shunichi how've you been, Ibe-san.jpg Ash tells Shunichi I'll keep Eiji inside until then.jpg Ash tells Shunichi why.jpg Ash tells Waxie did you have fun hunting down my boys.jpg Ash tells Waxie you shot my friends while they pleaded the same way you are.jpg Ash turns around and shoots one of Cain's men in the hand.jpg Bones and Kong tell Eiji you fought with Boss.jpg Bones tells Eiji but I wouldn't go if I were you. He hates being interrupted.jpg Bones tells Eiji you've got balls.jpg Cain becomes worried about Ash pointing a gun at him.png Cain tells Arthur that's because he's not afraid of dying.png Cain tells Arthur yeah, but he came alone.jpg Cain tells Ash and if I say no. Downtown is too good to give up.jpg Cain tells Ash forgive me. You came to me honorably by coming here alone.jpg Cain tells Ash he wants to fight it out with you, playing by the rules.jpg Cain tells Ash I'll be straightforward.jpg Cain tells Ash it's your call.png Cain tells Ash like a pretty peacock in a dump.jpg Cain tells Ash what's in it for me.jpg Cain tells Ash why's that.jpg Cain tells Ash you came here alone to tell me that.jpg Cain tells Ash you're just like the rumours say.jpg Cain tells his men a smooth talker, too. I like him.jpg Cain tells his men don't move, guys.jpg Cain tells his men he can pull the trigger before any of you can rip him apart.jpg Cain's men tell Ash what did you say.jpg Eiji and Ash laugh about there heights.jpg Eiji and Bones welcome Ash.jpg Eiji enjoys the natto.png Eiji looks at the American natto dog.png Eiji notices Ash coming in the room during the night.jpg Eiji notices Ash reading a book in the library.jpg Eiji puts his hand on his face after Ash left.jpg Eiji sees Bones and Kong at his door.jpg Eiji tells Ash about last night....jpg Eiji tells Ash did you do this.jpg Eiji tells Ash dig in.png Eiji tells Ash don't I wish it! I'd beat you to a pulp.jpg Eiji tells Ash dried horse mackerel and boiled spinach.jpg Eiji tells Ash hey.jpg Eiji tells Ash how did you rent a room like this.jpg Eiji tells Ash I don't want to believe it, but only you could do such a thing.jpg Eiji tells Ash I... Sorry.jpg Eiji tells Ash I'd probably be dead by now in your world.jpg Eiji tells Ash right by Golzine's office , too.jpg Eiji tells Ash sorry about last night. I shouldn't have said all that.jpg Eiji tells Ash sure, the strong can say that.jpg Eiji tells Ash there's blood on your shirt.jpg Eiji tells Ash why are you doing this.jpg Eiji tells Ash why do you keep saying that.jpg Eiji tells Ash you came here often.jpg Eiji tells Ash you don't tell me anything when it comes to something important.jpg Eiji tells Ash you knew I was here. Don't pretend like you didn't.jpg Eiji tells Ash you spoke with him.jpg Eiji tells Ash you're back.jpg Eiji tells Bones and Kong we got in a little fight.jpg Eiji tells Bones I know, but I'm going.jpg Eiji tells himself I decided, remember.jpg Eiji tells himself I'm pretty sure I heard him say to kill someone.jpg Eiji tells himself yup, still mad.jpg Eiji yells to Ash as he's walking out.png Golzine gets worried by seeing Ash.png Golzine looks at the people in the airport.jpg Golzine tells Ash no. It's not enough. Not enough at all.jpg Golzine tells Ash so you came to declare war.jpg Golzine tells Ash to stuff you.jpg Golzine tells Ash you did well.jpg Golzine tells Gregory not here.jpg Kong tells Ash that's too dangerous. He hates white guys.png Kong tells Eiji boss comes here a lot when he wants to be alone.jpg Max tells Ash and the men backing him up were Kippard and Smiles.jpg Max tells Ash do you realize how huge this is.jpg Max tells Ash innocence can be more dangerous than guns sometimes.jpg Max tells Ash so, what do you draw from all this.jpg Max tells Ash the guy responsible for it.jpg Max tells Ash that Golzine... I'll go collect evidence.jpg Max tells Ash The White House Chief of Staff, Arthur Smiles. So....jpg Max tells Ash they'd be the de facto leaders of the black market, huh.jpg Max tells Ash this bigshot Congressman was there.jpg Max tells Ash this is William Kippard.jpg Max tells Ash yeah, hold on.jpg Max tells Ash you have a brain that works like a computer, but can't think straight.jpg One of Arthur's men tells Arthur they got Clyde of the Quasars.jpg One of Arthur's men tells Arthur they got Dick of the Goblins.png One of Cain's men starts bleeding from the palm of his hand after being shot by Ash.jpg One of the men tells Ash please, save me.jpg People tell Eiji in the library shh...jpg Shunichi tells Ash hello.jpg Shunichi tells Ash hey, I'm sorry.jpg Shunichi tells Max Ash.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung Ash is mad now.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung cut the idle talk. I won't take it for an answer.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung I bet it's Shorter's death that set him off.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung it was always the other gangs that picked fights with him.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung that's so cheesy.png The apartment decorated on Halloween.jpg The apartment where Bones and Kong go to see Eiji.jpg The street where Ash visits Cain.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing are you going to fight Ash.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing he set him free.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing probably.jpg Ash becomes terrified of the pumpkins Eiji and Bones are wearing.jpg Ash closes his eyes with regret for having to leave again.jpg Ash lowers his head down while siting on the couch.jpg Ash puts on his shades after leaving the apartment during the night.jpg Ash sits on the couch ready to leave the apartment during the night.jpg Ash tells Cain it's me.jpg Ash tells Eiji but there was a girl I really liked when I was 14.png Ash tells Eiji everybody wants to be a boss's girl.jpg Ash tells Eiji for tonight, no more gangs and warfare.jpg Ash tells Eiji I couldn't save her.jpg Ash tells Eiji let's forget it. I don't want to fight.jpg Ash tells Eiji she was killed. Someone thought she was my girlfriend.png Ash tells Eiji stay away or I'll cry.jpg Ash tells Eiji what's with these pumpkins.jpg Ash tells Eiji you're buddies with the housewives here.jpg Ash tells Max even if I die, will you keep tracking this case.jpg Ash walks off during the night to meet with Cain and Arthur.jpg Eiji and Bones tell Ash trick or treat!.jpg Eiji sleeps on the couch during the night.jpg Eiji tells Ash ah....jpg Eiji and Bones tell Ash hey, you're home.jpg Eiji tells Ash this one's from our neighbor Mrs. Coleman, and this one's from Mrs. Owen downstairs.jpg Eiji tells Ash why do you ask, out of nowhere.jpg Kong and Bones sleep together.png Some of the pumpkins in Ash and Eiji's apartment during Halloween.jpg Wu tells Yut-Lung that Lee Hua Lung has arrived.jpg Eiji tells Ash don't make fun of me.png Sing tells Yut-Lung you and Ash are somewhat alike.jpg Ash tells Golzine the other passengers won't get to heaven if they're with you.jpg Ash tells Shunichi someplace safe. I can't let you see him now.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Image Galleries